This invention relates to electrical line interconnections and more particularly to apparatus for interconnecting coaxial transmission lines.
Coaxial transmission lines for transmitting high frequency signals are well-known in the communications art and have found wide application in the fields of radio and television, for example. These conductor cables take the form of a center conductor mounted inside of, and coaxial with, an outer metallic tubing and separated therefrom by spaced insulators. At junction points such as at 90.degree. bends, for example, the tubing is soldered to a coaxial elbow, the inner conductor of the cable being soldered to a corresponding inner conductor of the elbow. The manner of making the solder connection of the outer conductor and its subsequent periodic inspections for electrical continuity are readily envisioned. The soldering of the inner conductors, which are fixed inside the coaxial tubes, on the other hand, presents the problem of access, both initially at the time of the soldering step and for subsequent periodic inspections. Such access is normally achieved by providing a pair of opposing ports in the outer conductor at the junction point of the inner conductors. In order to prevent energy loss at the ports, a covering sleeve is then slip fitted about the outer conductor to cover the ports. In the past, this covering sleeve has been maintained in position by a set screw to permit its ready removal for the purpose of inspecting the solder joint of the inner conductors.
Although apparently a simple expedient for securing the covering sleeve, the set screw has long presented an irritating problem in that it is frequently dropped and lost and, after a few removals, must also frequently be replaced because of stripped threads. Although the expense of such set screw replacement is not prohibitive, it is time-consuming especially when a replacement screw is not immediately available. The problem, of course, is aggravated if the threads in the sleeve itself are stripped.
It is accordingly an object of this invention to provide a new and novel means for securing a coaxial cable inspection sleeve.
It is also an object of this invention to provide a new and novel locking means for removably securing an outer sleeve fitted on an inner tubing.
A further object of this invention is the realization of an improved coaxial cable joint assembly.